


Stars in Their Eyes

by Kuuvak



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuvak/pseuds/Kuuvak
Summary: Yusei and Judai share a night together in their special place





	Stars in Their Eyes

It didn’t matter how they met or where they were going, all Judai knew was that he was here now with his fiance, Yusei and that was all he needed.

The rev of the engine was loud and the bike sped up faster as the brunette hugged the man tightly while they whipped through the city streets that night. The city lights zipped past them as the bike zoomed on ahead. Judai felt a calm as the wind ran through bangs and a smile spread across his face as Yusei turned the corner to go to their spot.

Ah yes, their spot. The place Judai had proposed. The place Yusei had said yes. The place they had their first kiss and the place they spoke about everything. It had become the place they hid to find privacy and keep their secrets with each other. It had become their own sanctuary.

The duo made their way up to the top of the cliff where it seemed like the sky touched the earth. It was high up and you could see practically all of the city. It glowed in the dark of the night and Judai couldn’t help but marvel at the way the lights seemed to shine as if they were stars.

Yusei slowed down and the engine began to quiet as they came to a stop. Slowly the driver removed his helmet to reveal long raven hair that was streaked with blond. The brunette did the same and his helmet released his messy brown hair. He remained on the bike and watched as Yusei took his helmet and placed them on the bench nearby.

“Your hair is always so perfectly placed Yusei, I don’t get it,” Judai said playfully while he admired Yusei from the bike. Judai had made it a habit to watch Yusei’s expressions carefully, after all the man’s expressions were hard to read.

Yusei didn’t think about the question much and shrugged a bit. He didn’t say much as he walked over to the brunette but his smile said all Judai needed to know.

“You ready to go?” was all he asked while Judai got off the bike rather clumsily. The brunette stood up with a grin and a laugh as he nodded, his hand rubbing the back of his neck shyly. True they had been dating for over a year and yeah, they were engaged but Judai still felt love struck half the time when he was around Yusei.

With a small laugh the taller man motioned for Judai to join him so they could walk up to the tree at the top of the cliff. Judai bit his lip and hurried to be beside the other and the two made their way to the tree that they had sat under so many times. Yusei looked over to the other duelist with a smile Judai knew was reserved for him. It was Judai’s favorite smile.

The wind picked up slightly and shook the leaves of the tree, making them rustle a bit. A wooden bench sat beneath the tree and was slightly starting to peel away on the ends but the two didn’t care about the sad sight of the old bench. To them it was the bench that held so many precious memories and many fun stories.

Yusei sat down on the furthest side of the bench and looked out to the horizon. He looked up at Judai, who had been staring out at the ocean and he couldn’t help but notice the way the moon lit up the rounded features on Judai’s face or the way the moon was shining on his hair. He was outlined by the city lights and the stars. It was one of the most beautiful things Yusei had ever seen.

The man had been lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Judai was moving towards him and suddenly the brunette was there kneeling down on his heels in front of him, eyes locked onto his.

“I know you can’t help but stare at me sometimes Yusei but at least have the decency to try and hide it,” the brunette stuck his tongue out in a taunting way before he raised his hands in the shape of two imaginative guns and made shooting motions at the other man. Yusei rolled his eyes and with one finger gently pushed on Judai’s forehead making the charismatic duelist fall back.

The brunette cried out as he fell backwards, his arms extending back to try and catch himself. Yusei’s face grew concerned for a moment as he watched the duelist fall back but sure enough, Judai was laughing and siting up before Yusei could even ask if he was okay. Seeing that the smaller man was fine, Yusei sighed in relief.

“You’re so charming Yusei,” the brunette laughed as he stood up and made his way to the other man, plopping down on the bench beside him. Judai leaned over and rested his head against Yusei and let out a relaxed sigh. Yusei smiled and leaned his head against Judai’s and the two sat there for a while just watching the ocean and the city, side by side. They both moved ever so slightly to wrap an arm around each other and hugged each other close while they enjoyed the silence of each other’s company.  
“Judai, I’m really happy you agreed to come here with me,” ,Yusei sighed as he sat upright and moved his arm from around Judai. He smiled and nudged the man a bit before he began laughing softly. It was a sight Judai had only seen when Yusei was around him and he loved every moment he had the chance to witness it. To Judai, it looked as if Yusei was glowing.

When Judai didn’t respond Yusei smirked in response.“Who’s the one staring now?” he teased and nudged Judai again lightly. Judai laughed and looked at the ground for a moment before looking back at Yusei. He couldn’t help but smile.

“I just wanted to look at the stars, that’s all,” it came out almost as a whisper and the duelist had that grin on his face again.

Yusei couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. He nodded and gave a head motion towards the sky.   
“You know, the stars are right up there, billions of them in fact,” he spoke with amusement in his voice.   
Judai shifted himself and turned on the bench so he was completely facing the man. He gazed at him for a moment before slowly reaching out his hands to gently place them on Yusei’s cheeks. The duelist smiled.

“Yusei, you have every single star sparkling in your eyes. I don’t need to look at the sky”.  
Yusei’s smirk faded into a heartfelt smile. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks and his chest felt light. Judai leaned forward in an attempt to place a kiss onto Yusei’s lips but he hesitated, looking back into Yusei’s eyes instead and before he knew it, the mechanic had leaned forward pressing his lips against the brunette’s. The kiss was soft, sweet and short to say the least.

The two pulled apart and looked at each other. Yusei bit his lip, looking to the brunette for guidance. Judai grinned and gripped Yusei’s jacket lightly before pulling him closer, kissing the man in the process.   
Soon the two found themselves wrapped around each other. Judai lay on his back while Yusei leaned over him, both men let their hands wander over the other as they kept their lips locked. Judai dug his hands into Yusei’s raven hair while the man slid his hand up the duelist’s shirt. Yusei pulled away slightly only to place several kisses along his fiance’s jaw line down to his neck.

“You want to take this home Hot Rod?” The brunette whispered through the light kisses he placed along Yusei’s neck. The mechanic nodded and found Judai’s lips once more, cutting the brunette off from speaking any further.

The men continued to grind and kiss until the two decided they needed air. Yusei sat up, straightening his jacket while he gained his composure. He looked over to Judai who was still laying on the bench with his shirt up, grinning at the mechanic. The duelist sat up and moved over to Yusei, putting his head in Yusei’s lap.

The brunette smiled and looked up at Yusei. He had perfectly combed hair without a single hair out of place. Judai frowned. How?

“So, uh you never answered my question”.

“I did. I nodded and now if you’d get up we can get home and finish thi-”

“No no no, I mean, well yes. Let’s go home, please. But I meant about your hair,” the duelist grinned when Yusei moved, the brunette sat up and watched the other man as he stood up and stretched. Yusei began walking down the hill to the bike and Judai scrambled to his feet to follow the other man.

“Hey, wait up! You didn’t answer my question!”

“I’m getting on the bike”

Judai took off down the hill after Yusei, laughing as he went. Never in his life had he felt this happy and he could only hope it would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is one of my favorite stories I've ever had the pleasure of writing and it means a lot to me.


End file.
